Adventure Time Skeleton King's Labyrinth
by NustoGusto
Summary: Finn and Jake have gone through a week of not adventuring. As the two play games on BMO a new threat to Ooo known as the Skeleton King rises and it falls on our two heroes to stop him. What is the Skeleton King planning?, can they escape his labyrinth alive?, and did they leave the stove on? All answers to these questions lie within this very story.


**Chapter 1: Skeleton Raid**

 **Author's Note: Welcome fair reader of fanfiction to my story. Just one think to really note is this story doesn't follow the current Adventure Time time frame meaning stuff like Finn's Grass Sword or plot points from recent episodes may not be brought up at all since having a set time frame really doesn't do fanfiction any favors. I feel like I had to get that out of the way now instead of facing some confusion down the road it may not be a problem for some, but better safe then sorry. With that out the way enjoy!**

* * *

All appears fine in the Land of Ooo as the birds chirp and the candy people go about their daily lives. The sun shines brightly in the sky and all is well, that is if you discount a group of skeletons marching through the land.

"Hey, Jake think anything is gonna happen today?" The young boy known as Finn the Human asked his long time friend and brother Jake as the two played the game Turnip Pals with the goal being to race and see who can get the most turnips in a time limit so they can be crowned Turnip King.

Jake just shrugged as he managed to pull another turnip from the ground.

"I guess, Princess Bubblegum could call us if anything happens." The time limit was drawing to a close and Jake was still ahead of Finn by two points.

"We haven't been on a adventure in about a week so I'm getting restless man." Finn tried to get more turnips, but ended up pulling out a bomb instead than exploding.

The time limit reached zero as a buzzer was heard signaling the end of the game. Both Finn and Jake's characters stood to the opposite sides of the screen. Finn's character stood to the left while Jake's character stood to the right. A turnip counter then popped up showing the amount of turnips each played collected.

The final was Finn with twenty- six turnips and Jake with thirty- nine turnips. Jake's character threw his arms up and laughed in victory as a crown in the shape of a turnips descends on his head while Finn's character gets down on his knees, puts his arm to his eyes, and cries.

"Gosh darn it Jake, how did you get all those turnips?" Finn asked as he put his controller down to stand up and stretch while Jake just had a smug look on his face.

"What can I say I'm the Turnip King!" Jake mock shouted as he did a little victory dance.

With his stretching done Finn thought about if he wanted to call for a rematch or go outside to swing his sword a bit. This train of thought was stopped by their friend BMO.

"Would you like to play again Finn?" the cute sentient game device asked. But before Finn could answer he heard a knock at their door. Finn walked to the door and opened it to be greeted with skeleton ready to knock a second time. This skeleton was wearing plate armor on just his torso with a sword inside a sheath on his back, and a small satchel. Behind this skeleton stood ten more holding weapons such as swords and spears with sacks of loot over their shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked while the skeleton just stood and stared at him for a solid minute until it began to speak.

"Hello my name is Tom and we are here to raid you." The skeleton newly introduced as Tom said in a polite tone.

"Raid us?" Finn was not surprised at the fact their house was being raided by skeletons, but the fact that the Tom came up to the door to tell him that.

"Yes that would be correct sir." Tom reached into his satchel to pull out a written letter which he then handed to Finn.

Finn began to read the letter. **_Dear Sir/Madam/Person that does not wish to be associated with either the male or female gender, you are in the process of being/have been raided. I hope this experience will interrupt/has not interrupted your current plans for the day. I need the resources provided from these raids for my growing army in order to crush my nemesis, take over all of Ooo , and just for my own personal luxury. Have a wonderful joytastic day. Sincerely from, The Skeleton King._**

Finn began to hand the letter back, but was stopped with Tom's hand.

"That is for you to keep sir." Tom said with a happy nod which Finn slowly returned.

"Listen Tom you seem like a cool dude, but I can't let you take my stuff and give it to this Skeleton King guy." Finn's statement was met with the skeletons drawing and pointing their weapons at him.

"Well my most humble apologies sir, but we simply cannot take no for an answer." Finn slammed the door shut before Tom could strike. This got the attention of Jake who quickly rushed over to him.

"What's going on Finn!?" Jake asked as he saw Finn hold back the front door dodging the various swords and spears that poked through it.

"Skeletons want to raid us and possible kill us." Finn said as he was nearly stabbed through his arm with a spear tip.

Jake rushed upstairs and grabbed Finn's sword then rushed back down the stairs. Jake threw Finn his sword which Finn managed to catch. Finn jumped back from the door as he and Jake prepared for the skeletons to enter.

The skeletons burst through the door flooding into room and began to surround our two heroes. Jake expands his fist and punches three of the skeletons into pieces. Finn blocked swords and dodged spears as he managed to punch off one skeleton's head and kick off the legs of another. Jake punched another two skeletons while Finn cut off the heads of two more. As the dust settled only our heroes and one skeleton remained.

"Whoa holy hotcakes you guys are strong." Tom said in amazement as he looked at all the piles of bones that used to be his fellow comrades.

"We are heroes by nature, so fighting a bunch of skeletons wouldn't be that hard." Finn poised his sword towards Tom ready to strike the polite skeleton down.

This was the original plan had Tom not gently laid his sword on the ground in a move that surprised Finn and Jake.

"You're not gonna fight?" Jake asked with his eyebrow raised to which Tom nodded.

"That would be correct Jake the Dog." Tom sat down as Finn and Jake shared looks of confusion with each other.

"Wait a second you know who we are?" Finn asked with a tickle of pride in his voice

Tom once again nodded to this. "Everyone in the domain of the Skeleton King have heard of you two."

"Then why did you try to raid us knowing we could kick your buns?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to see if the stories about you were true, so I left the Skeleton King's domain under the guise of a raid to see for myself."

"So you wanted to see how strong we are, but why would you want to do that." Finn had fully sheathed his sword at this point and wanting to listen to Tom.

"I must ask a grand favor of the greatest heroes in all the Land of Ooo. I need you two to enter the Labyrinth of Nobelghoul and slay the Skeleton King."

* * *

 **Author Note: Tom the polite marauding skeleton wants our heroes to kill his boss the Skeleton King. Could this skeleton be doing it for the path of good and justice or could he have another hidden agenda that he is keeping from Finn and Jake? Will our heroes accept this task presented to them? Will they go and ask some of their friends for help with this task? Why am I asking you the dear reader all these questions? Maybe I'm lonely and seeking companionship or maybe I'm making a reference to a show I watched religiously as a child. The answers to this line of questioning may remain unanswered especially since I realized the reference I was trying to make my not be very clear.**

 **I honestly hope you enjoyed the chapter from the bottom of my heart I really do. This is an idea I had for years which I finally decided to put it down on a word document and show it to the world. I would say it's kinda like the macaroni art that you made in kindergarten by decided not to put it on the fridge for a whole week then decided to say screw it and put it up anyway. Weird thing to draw to in an attempt to describe this work, but it works in my mind.**

 **I feel like I'm rambling so I'm just gonna say the next chapter will involve a bit of background about the Skeleton King and the Labyrinth he lives in as well as move the story along.**


End file.
